1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and a contactless power transfer system, and in particular to a vehicle on which a power receiving device that contactlessly receives electric power from a power transmission device located outside the vehicle is installed, and a contactless power transfer system that contactlessly transfers electric power from the power transmission device to the power receiving device.
2. Description of Related Art
Power transfer systems each configured to contactlessly or wirelessly transfer electric power from a power transmission device located outside a vehicle to a power receiving device installed on the vehicle are known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2013-154815 (JP 2013-154815 A), No. 2013-146154 (JP 2013-146154 A), No. 2013-146148 (JP 2013-146148 A), No. 2013-110822 (JP 2013-110822 A), and No. 2013-126327 (JP 2013-126327 A)). For example, a contactless charging system in which a power receiving unit is provided on a bottom surface of the vehicle body, and a vehicle-mounted battery is charged with electric power contactlessly transmitted from a power transmitting unit installed on the ground, to the power receiving unit, is disclosed in JP 2013-154815 A.
In an electric vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-288317 (JP 2010-288317 A), contact charging is conducted, namely, a vehicle-mounted battery is charged with a charge plug provided at an end portion of a charge cable inserted in an inlet of the vehicle. In this electric vehicle, so-called timer-controlled charge can be implemented, such that charge is started after a lapse of a predetermined time from insertion of the charge plug into the inlet (see JP 2010-288317 A).